footballfandomcom-20200223-history
South Korea national football team
Korea Republic | image = | nickname = Taegeuk Warriors | association = 대한축구협회 | confederation = AFC (Asia) | head_coach = Hong Myung-Bo | asst_coach = Shin Tae-Yong | captain = Ki Sung-yueng | most_caps = Hong Myung-Bo (136) | top_scorer = Cha Bum-Kun (55) | home_stadium = Various | fifa_code = KOR | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = | lowest_fifa_ranking = | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = | lowest_elo_ranking = | kitimage = | kit_image = | first_international = | biggest_win = | biggest_defeat = | world_cup_apps = 9 | world_cup_first_app = 1954 | world_cup_best = 4th Place, 2002 | regional_cup_name = Asian Cup | regional_cup_apps = 12 | regional_cup_first_app = 1956 | regional_cup_best = Champions, 1956 and 1960 |}} The South Korea national football team is the national association football team of South Korea and is controlled by the Korea Football Association. History FIFA World Cup history FIFA World Cup AFC Asian Cup Friendly matches 2013-14 Current squad Players called for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Caps and goals correct as of: 28 May 2014, after match against Tunisia. |caps=60|goals=0|club=Suwon Bluewings|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Ulsan Hyundai|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Busan IPark|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Kashiwa Reysol|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Queens Park Rangers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=34|goals=5|club=Al-Hilal|clubnat=KSA}} |caps=20|goals=1|club=Guangzhou Evergrande|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Sanfrecce Hiroshima|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Ulsan Hyundai|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=24|goals=1|club=Augsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Mainz 05|clubnat=GER}} |caps=27|goals=3|club=Cardiff City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Beijing Guoan|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=36|goals=12|club=Mainz 05|clubnat=GER}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Kashiwa Reysol|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Guangzhou R&F|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=57|goals=5|club=Swansea City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=54|goals=6|club=Bolton Wanderers|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=24|goals=6|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=GER}} |caps=63|goals=24|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=63|goals=18|club=Sangju Sangmu|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=27|goals=3|club=Ulsan Hyundai|clubnat=KOR}} |caps=27|goals=8|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} Recent call-ups The following players have also been called up to the South Korea squad within last 12 months. Retired players are not listed. |caps=1|goals=0|club=Cerezo Osaka|clubnat=JPN|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup preliminary squad}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Ulsan Hyundai|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 18 June 2013}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Albirex Niigata|clubnat=JPN|latest=|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup (Injury)}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors|clubnat=KOR|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup preliminary squad}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Guangzhou R&F|clubnat=CHN|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup preliminary squad}} |caps=65|goals=4|club=FC Seoul|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 5 March 2014}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=FC Seoul|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 5 March 2014}} |caps=33|goals=0|club=Ulsan Hyundai|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 1 February 2014}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=FC Seoul|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 1 February 2014}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Pohang Steelers|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 1 February 2014}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Seongnam|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 1 February 2014}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Henan Jianye|clubnat=CHN|latest=v. , 1 February 2014}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Pohang Steelers|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 19 November 2013}} |caps=28|goals=5|club=FC Seoul|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 18 June 2013}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 18 June 2013}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Lekhwiya|clubnat=QAT|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup preliminary squad}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Pohang Steelers|clubnat=KOR|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup preliminary squad}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Sagan Tosu|clubnat=JPN|latest=2014 FIFA World Cup preliminary squad}} |caps=49|goals=3|club=Suwon Bluewings|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 1 February 2014}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Sangju Sangmu|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 1 February 2014}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 1 February 2014}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Seongnam|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 1 February 2014}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Jeju United|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 1 February 2014}} |caps=8|goals=1|club=FC Seoul|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 19 November 2013}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=FC Seoul|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 19 November 2013}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Pohang Steelers|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 14 August 2013}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Busan IPark|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 14 August 2013}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Omiya Ardija|clubnat=JPN|latest=2013 EAFF East Asian Cup}} |caps=98|goals=2|club=Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 18 June 2013}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Suwon Bluewings|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 10 September 2013}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Seongnam|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 14 August 2013}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Júbilo Iwata|clubnat=JPN|latest=v. , 14 August 2013}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Jeju United|clubnat=KOR|latest=2013 EAFF East Asian Cup}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Pohang Steelers|clubnat=KOR|latest=2013 EAFF East Asian Cup}} |caps=99|goals=30|club=Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors|clubnat=KOR|latest=v. , 18 June 2013}} Current coaching staff Alumni Former players Managers Honours * FIFA World Cup :Fourth place (1): 2002 * AFC Asian Cup :Winners (2): 1956, 1960 :Runner-Up (3): 1972, 1980, 1988 :Third place (4) : 1964, 2000, 2007, 2011 * Asian Games :Gold medal (3): 1970, 1978, 1986 :Silver medal (3): 1954, 1958, 1962 :Bronze medal (1): 1990 * East Asian Football Championship :Winners (2): 2003, 2008 :Runner-Up (1): 2010 * Dynasty Cup :Winners (1): 1990 :Runner-Up (2): 1992, 1995 :Third Place (1) : 1998 * CONCACAF Gold Cup :Fourth Place (1) : 2002 Other awards * FIFA World Cup Most Entertaining Team :Winners (1): 2002 External links Category:AFC international teams